halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Incognito Spartan
Note: The following is about the training of the Spartan's from Incognito Company. As of 2538, these files are highly classified. It also contains battle records from Persia IX and Earth. Chapter One Location: UNSC ''Incognito's Night'' Date: September 26th, 2532 Jay woke up. What...?'' Then he remembered. Being told that father had been killed. Seeing his mother kill herself. And then being recruited. Learning, later on, that he was cut, but then being told that there was another option. Jay got up from his bed and saw that the other candidates were being woken up by people in uniforms. He turned and saw his sister, Jayne, was already awake. ''Good, he thought, at least I don't have to wake her up. Jay went in line with the rest of the 178 children and noticed something; they were all around the age of 5 or 6. He saw a man in a green uniform walk into the room. He did not seem like the others, Jay noticed, as when he would walk past the other people in uniforms, they would seem nervous. He was the leader of the group, it seemed. The man stopped. "Trainees, your lives have been left behind, and now, it is required that you are to train, and train alone, alongside your peers. While you are not genetically related, you, are now brothers and sisters, and you will work with them for the rest of your lives." "Your parents were killed by something that will destroy the human race, if you do not succeed at becoming a SPARTAN." "You are all given a number, each one starting at the number I301 and higher. This will be your new surname." "And, last, but not least, I am Captain Will Terlin, and will be training for six years, until you are transformed into something much, much greater." Well, there goes the rest of my life, and Jayne's, Jay thought, his heart sinking. But he remembered what he was fighting for, and that made him feel much better. Location: UNSC ''Incognito's Night'' Date: September 27th, 2532 Kal couldn't believe it. 5 or 6 years? He had thought he would be trained instantly and kill those who killed his parents, but this was news for him. He had been told that he was fairly bright for his age, but what he didn't know what would become of him. Only time would tell. Location: Beta Hydri VI Date: November 20th, 2559 Spartan-I303 slammed his fist into the Innsurrectionist. The force from the impact knocked back the rebel. I303 picked up the Innsurrectionist and threw him into the rebels who had been shooting at the Spartan. I303, annoyed, fired his MA37 and gunned down the rebels. Redacted turned and saw a Scorpion tank aiming it's cannon at him. I303 entered Armor Lock right as the shell was fired. Location: The ''Incognito's Night'' Date: September 29th, 2532 Jay climbed the rope, with his face showing much pain. He made it to the top of the rope and climbed onto the platform. He pressed the red button on the control panel and an elevator carried his teammates to the platform. "Next time, guys," Jay said, annoyed, "You help me out, kay?" Shane-I430 grinned evilly. "Maybe, maybe not." Jay rolled his eyes and motioned for the team to follow through the dark halls of the ship. "What's this course again?" Jayne asked, curious. Jay gave his twin sister a look of annoyance. "It's called 'challenge course'." Shane answered. "Well, that's a creative name," Kal said sarcastically. The group stopped at the door. "Shane, you're up." Location: Persia IX Date; Sometime in 2543 Jay fired a volley of bullets from his MA37 at the squad of grunts, knocking them down. He threw a grenade and took cover behind a Warthog. He got up and began firing short controlled bursts, with the bullets piercing a Brute's skull. The Spartan squinted, and his HUD zoomed in on an elite. He motioned for Peter-I357 to fire, and he saw a bullet from an SRS99 Sniper Rifle pierce the Elite's skull. Jay motioned for the ODSTs who had been on standby, and they did, somewhat nervous to be under SPARTAN command. They each stopped behind a fallen tree, where they fired their weapons upon the Covenant forces. I425 selected another target, this one a Brute, and I357 shot through the Brute's chest. Jay then turned towards Randolph-I335 and nodded. "I'll prepare my SPNKR." Jay began firing his MA37 and took cover. He heard the sound of Banshees flying above, and the Spartan looked up, seeing the Covenant ships fire upon the UNSC. He saw a rocket from a SPNKR Rocket Launcher hit on of the Banshees, and it crashed into a nearby tree. Aah....shit... Location: The ''Incognito's Night'' Date: September 29th, 2532 The door had been opened. I430 looked at Jay. Shane knew what Jay was thinking, and this discomforted Jay. At the end of the course, you will find a computer panel. Look for the right button. They walked through the door, and they saw the computer panel. Now, they were looking. Location: Persia IX Date: Sometime in 2543 Four Marines ran into battle, firing their MA5Bs, before being smashed into a rock by a Brute's Gravity Hammer. Jay got up and threw a Plasma Grenade at the brute, and it was knocked into a rock from the explosion. Jay fired on the Brute until it was dead, and then the Spartan took out his combat knife, throwing it at an Elite. The knife pierced the Sanghelli's skull, and it fell onto the ground, lifeless. Jay saw a flash of light blue fly past his face and land on the ground next to him. Oh sh-'' His thoughts were interrupted by the explosion, and he fell onto his side. His ears rang painfully, and his eyesight went blurry. And he was pretty sure his helmet visor was cracked. But Jay got up anyways. He picked up his MA37 off of the ground and fired it at what he thought looked like a Sanghelli. As the bullets hit, he knew he was shooting the right target, as the blue glow indicated that he was hitting the Elite's shields. The Elite's shields went down, and Jay reloaded, and then he fired fifteen more rounds at the Elite, and it went down. After Jay's vision cleared up, he saw four banshees and a Phantom fly above, firing on the UNSC forces. Jay saw three Army Troopers fire their MA37s at an incoming Revenant, which promptly ran them over. Jay readied a grenade and jumped onto the vehicle, placing a grenade on it before the passenger shot at him. The Covenant vehicle exploded, and Jay saw four Scorpion tanks roll onto the battlefield. They began firing of the Phantoms that were heading towards their position. He saw SPNKR rockets hit a Banshee, and he saw Randolph continually fire, and then reload. Jay saw Kal fire his BR55 at the enemy, and Jay knew that so far, they were pushing the enemy back. Jay fired his own weapon and then put away his MA37, grabbing an M45E Shotgun off of the ground. The Spartan fired four rounds and reloaded, seeing the Brute coming for him. He shot the brute in the face and turned and saw four grunts running towards him. He emptied four rounds on each one and reloaded, releasing that he didn't have enough ammo to comple fill the shotgun. Jay heard the sound of a Fuel Rod Gun being fired, and he attempted to dodge it. Jay was knocked into the air by the explosion. He blacked out. '''Location: Earth' Date: Sometime in 2562 Jay looked around the bridge of the destroyed Charon-''class Frigate. There were cracked navcomputers everywhere, and it seemed that there had been an explosion ''inside the ship. ''Jay readied his MA5D and walked, or more accurately, floated, through the wreckage. "Find anything, Anchor One?" Jayne said over the comms. "Nothing. It's like a ghost ship up here, too. As dead as the ''Epoch-class we saw earlier." "Roger. Me and Kal are returning to the drop ship, over?" "What about Anchor Four?" "Adam's checking out one of the Covenant ships." "I'm going to help out." "Be careful, Jay." Location: The ''Incognito's Night'' Date: August 1st, 2532 Kal ate his dinner bitterly, trying ignore the other children's conversation. No one cares, dipshit. Kal smiled inside. It felt good to think such words. His parents had told him to never say things like that. Kal's heart sank. My Parents..... Kal didnt even remember their names. Location: Persia IX ''' '''Date: Sometime in 2543 Kal saw Jay get knocked into the air and get knocked into a tree. Kal began firing his BR55 at the grunts who were holding the Fuel Rod Guns. The Spartan saw Jayne run to her brother and take out a medpack. Jayne turned towards Kal and yelled. "Kal, look out!" Kal turned around and saw an Elite charge at him, energy sword in hand. Kal jumped away from the Sanghelli and managed to get behind the elite. The Spartan jumped onto the elites back and stabbed it in the shoulder. The alien knocked Kal off its back, and prepared it's energy sword. Kal grabbed a suppressed SMG next to him and fired at his attacker. He saw four ODST drop pods land in the distance and Kal prepared a plasma grenade. He threw the grenade at the Sanghelli and the alien yelled something out that Kal didn't understand. The Elite exploded and Kal got up. Jay woke up. "Oh thank god, you're awake!" His sister yelled, "We gotta move!" Jay got up and grabbed his MA37. He stumbled a little bit but then held his ground. He saw three Jackals with beam rifles prepare to fire. "Look out!" Jay yelled, pointing towards the snipers. As he yelled this, one of them fired and it shot through Leynord-I333's head. Jay began firing at the snipers and one of the went down, but the other two fired and one hit Jay in the leg, with the other hitting a tree. He saw Juan-I401 with an MA5B charge towards the Covenant forces, managing to take down a brute. Juan fired his MA5B, and, realizing that he was out of ammo, reloaded. The Spartan took cover behind a crashed Pelican and readied a grenade, throwing it, and a small squad of grunts were thrown into the air by the explosion. Category:Stories